


Though Trials Should Come

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Book: Bluestar's Prophecy, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Bluefur and Oakheart talked, that day by the river.
Relationships: Bluefur/Oakheart (Warriors)
Kudos: 10





	Though Trials Should Come

Bluefur and Oakheart talked, that day by the river. He was a RiverClan cat in ThunderClan territory; she should have sparred with him, with words if not her claws. But when Oakheart twitched his whiskers at her and spoke of Crookedjaw, Bluefur talked about Snowfur.

They could _talk,_ as if they were at a Gathering. The tom's sleek fur looked sun warmed, but it would be wrong to touch a cat from another Clan. She could taste his scent, pungent. He fished, caught water-prey, and she hunted the forest. A cat of another clan, yet one she began to want.


End file.
